


The power of four

by envy_royal



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Gen, M/M, my first fanmix yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envy_royal/pseuds/envy_royal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fanmix about the Eleventh Doctor era (without Clara).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The power of four

[The power of four](http://8tracks.com/envy-royal/the-power-of-four?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [envy royal](http://8tracks.com/envy-royal?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).

1\. Fun. – The Gambler **[Rory/Amy]**  
2\. Christina Perri – A Thousand Years **[Rory/Amy]**  
3\. WALK THE MOON - Shut Up and Dance **[Rory/Amy]**  
4\. Lana Del Rey – Young Аnd Beautiful **[36YL!Amy/Rory]**  
5\. Katy Perry – Unconditionally **[Amy/Rory]**

6\. Andrew Belle – In My Veins **[River/Doctor]**  
7\. Poets of the Fall – War **[Doctor/River]**  
8\. Eric Saade - Masquerade **[Doctor/River]**  
9\. Fall Out Boy – A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More 'Touch Me' **[Doctor/River]**  
10\. Maroon 5 – Daylight **[Doctor/River]**

11\. Cheryl Cole - Parachute **[Amy|Doctor]**  
12\. Rascal Flatts – What Hurts The Most **[Doctor/Amy]**  
13\. Avril Lavigne – Wish You Were Here **[Amy/Doctor]**  
14\. The Beatles – Got To Get You Into My Life **[Doctor|Amy]**

15\. Temposhark - Little White Lie **[Rory/Doctor]**  
16\. Adelitas Way – Hurt **[Doctor/Rory]**  
17\. Ron Pope – I Don't Mind If You Don't Mind **[Rory/Doctor]**

18\. David Cook – Permanent **[Rory|River or Amy|River]**  
19\. Tom Felton – When Angels Come **[Amy|River]**  
20\. Pay money To my Pain – Home **[Amy/Rory — before and slightly during the Pandorica event; Amy|Doctor — after]**  
21\. Sam Smith – Like I Can **[Rory/Amy/Doctor]**  
22\. Fall Out Boy feat. Foxes – Just One Yesterday **[11 Doctor]**  
23\. Hot Chocolate – You Sexy Thing **[Doctor/TARDIS]**

**[All of them]**  
24\. Aura Dione – Geronimo  
25\. Tim McMorris – A Beautiful Life  
26\. OneRepublic – I Lived  
27\. Five For Fighting – All For One  
28\. Adele – Make You Feel My Love  
29\. Jonas Brothers – Inseparable  
30\. Galileo Galilei – Imaginary Friends  
31\. Glee Cast – We Are Young


End file.
